


Riverdale Roman Anthology - Cui Bono?

by sweetfogarty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Other, Riverdale AU, gladiator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19619695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfogarty/pseuds/sweetfogarty
Summary: A ongoing collection of short tales of the Riverdale kids’ antics within the Roman Empire.





	Riverdale Roman Anthology - Cui Bono?

**_A R C H I V I U S_** clutched his gladius firmly, his knuckles pale against the rest of his tanned skin as he shifted from foot to foot, antsy and ready to fight. 

He could hear the eager roar of the crowd from where he was being held, Plebians and Patricians alike gathered in the Colosseum to witness the gladiatorial games, their savage bloodlust only satiated after a day of endless combat in which many men had their fate decided. 

Archivius had not had an easy path to this moment in time. He had been captured by Roman Legionaries after they conquered Eldervair, most of his tribe wiped out without remorse, in the name of the Emperor. Some women had been taken and sold into life as courtesans, some men forced into the Legions. But Archivius was a strong specimen and had been sold into slavery, bought by a wealthy Roman who owned a Ludus- a gladiatorial training school. In some ways it had been a lucky escape for him, in other ways, he wished he’d died with his tribe that day. 

This was not his first time stepping foot into the colosseum. Archivius had amassed an infamy and a gravitas, having survived six fights thus far, earning him the nickname of the _Eldervair Executioner_. It was an alias that he wore with pride, along with the gashes and scars that covered him from his fights. They were marks of his success and warnings to his opponents that he was not to be underestimated. 

He sported one particularly large scar across his right shoulder, that he’d earned during one of his six previous duels. That was the closest he’d ever come to dying. He had not feared death since.

Archivius stepped into the pit and prowled, the noise that came from the crowd thundering around the colosseum like a roar. Thousands of Romans sat shoulder to shoulder on the staggered seats, the top of the arena just cresting below where the sun sat blazing in the sky. It was largest building he’d ever seen, but now it felt more like home in a twisted way. 

The sun was hot on his back and the pads of his feet were burning against the floor, sweat beading on his skin underneath his limited armour. His opponent was strong and tall, the biggest he’d fought yet, but Archivius was not scared. If he was to die tonight, it would be the will of the Gods, but he would not go down without a fight.

At the Emperor’s signal, Archivius’ primal instincts kicked in and he said a silent prayer to Ares, God of War, holding his gladius that bit tighter, ready to fight for his survival in these never-ending games of life and death. 


End file.
